


雛鳥離巢

by Cold



Series: 雛鳥離巢 [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 這是一個雛鳥離巢後的故事。





	1. 羽翼未豐

00.雛鳥  
  
  
正如河成云在鏡頭前說過的，他其實覺得自己是個很能適應不同個性的人，他本能的能找出對應每個人的相處之道，因此他總是能跟身旁的人相處的很好，在朋友間如魚得水，在團體間備受寵愛。  
  
在Hotshot裡面，他的定位是活力素，是偽忙內。雖然本來他的個性中就有那麼點愛鬧活潑的一面，但最重要的是看看他的團員們，哪一個不是溫柔內斂的樣子與性格，河成云想就算他淘氣一點，成員們應該也是很能接受吧！  
  
事實證明，接受的太好了。甚至很對成員的口味，一個兩個都把自己當他親哥哥樣了。  
  
這就像個施與受的概念，他樂得把自己的活潑愛玩放到最大來逗著成員們開心，以此來還了他們的寵愛。  
  
有時他也會逗趣的想，還好自己不是真忙內，不然那還得了。  
  
  
儘管在團裡看起來沒心沒肺，但他心裡就像個明鏡一般，河成云清清楚楚地知道他們的團並不紅，他們的公司在經營上也有相當大的問題，他能敏銳的感覺出他們隊長的煎熬和成員們的痛苦，他不甘、挫折但毫無辦法。隨著活動的停止，成員間的見面越來越少，而見面了也是彼此痛苦。  
  
  
那是個改變命運的晚上，盧太鉉和他兩人剛巧在同一個時間裡待在了他們那小小的練習室中。  
  
在hotshot裡，盧太鉉就像他在鏡中的自己，那些倔強、自尊跟日以繼夜的練習和不肯放棄，那麼的像，連河成云自己都會覺得驚人。  
  
「河成云。」盧太鉉靠著鏡子滑著手機喊了他一聲。  
  
「恩？」同樣滑著手機的河成云頭也沒抬的應了。  
  
過了許久，對面人連一句話也沒說，河成云頭抬了起來看向對方。  
  
他看著盧太鉉舉起了手機，明朗地笑出了白牙然後對他說  
  
「你要不要跟我一起參加練習生選秀呢？」這句話說的就像要去郊遊一般，但河成云能看到那用力堅持住笑容的嘴角。  
  
  
河成云只用了三秒思考，他倏地站起  
  
「走啊！」  
  
  
「哇啊！！！」盧太鉉哇地一聲站起來抱住他，他們倆在練習室又叫又跳又抱，然後開啟了音響，放了最大聲的音樂，在練習室內跳了一整晚的舞。  
  
  
不管如何，他們都必須闖一闖。  
  
  
  
01.羽翼未豐  
  
在第一次的評選時，河成云緊張死了。在踏入眾多練習生都在的拍攝場所時，他的心情真是難以言喻。  
  
電視報導早早就出了關於出道團體回鍋的新聞，這時候他突然覺得有點慶幸又有點心酸。  
  
慶幸的是焦點並不是聚焦在他們身上，心酸的是，他們真的沒有紅到會讓人聚焦在他們身上。甚至此時，河成云都在想，有多少在場的練習生認得他們，知道他們是出道過的前輩。  
  
河成云管好自己的面部表情，他已經不在是hotshot裡的偽忙內了，在這裡他是其他練習生認為不公的存在，是等於承認失敗再次來參加選秀的出道前輩。  
  
但不管如何，至少前輩的實力跟自尊心要守住。河成云想。  
  
  
  
穿上粉紅色的上衣，河成云跟盧太鉉坐在練習室裡隨意的聊著天。他看了一眼旁邊的練習生，相比起自己與盧太鉉的隨意，其他的練習生就顯得拘謹多了，或站或坐或練習的人們，都緊張兮兮，時不時瞟一眼眾多的攝影機，或是等待著PD的指示。  
  
“都還是孩子啊”河成云在心裡感嘆了一句。在這裡他能明確地感覺到了自己的年紀與資歷。  
  
盧太鉉說著要去洗手間，跟他打了個招呼就先離開了練習室。  
  
河成云百無聊賴的看著週遭的練習生，這才是開始合宿的第二天，他們大部分的人們彼此都還不甚熟識，氣氛中漂浮著尷尬，除了brand new music公司的練習生們在小聲交談，剩下的人都在各自做著各自的事。  
  
在他的正前面，邕聖祐正在練習著主題曲的編舞，河云記得這個練習生，而會記得的原因只是因為他長的真的很帥。  
  
  
邕聖祐的臉是跟他最相反但卻是他最想要的那種長相。面部線條俊朗，跟他有些嬰兒肥的柔軟臉龐相去甚遠。  
  
  
河成云記得這個練習生在評選的時候跳了popping，是有些舞蹈底子，但現在看起來他對於記舞蹈不甚在行。  
  
  
他盯著對方練習了好一會，然後上次看他跳舞時的感想又浮上心頭。  
  
用力過頭。河成云想。  
  
不僅僅是跳舞，其實上次評選時，邕聖祐的某些說話動作就讓河成云有隱隱這樣的感覺，當然在節目放送上，一些誇張的舉止是需要的，但把握不好力度，就會讓人尷尬，而他能感受到邕聖祐想帶給大家的有趣氛圍，但似乎求好心切的太多了。  
  
  
「⋯⋯河成云前輩⋯⋯有什麼事嗎？」邕聖祐帶著有點僵硬的微笑看著已經盯著自己練習好久的河成云問道。  
  
  
看著眼前怯生生的人，河成云想邕聖祐本質上應該是個很活潑然後喜歡愉快氛圍的人吧，因爲只有這樣的人，他們才會試圖誇張試圖讓人發笑。  
  
但他現在真的是太緊張太用力了。當自己不放鬆的時候，旁人是無法放鬆的。  
  
  
「⋯臉啊⋯⋯」  
  
「臉？」邕聖祐疑惑道  
  
「臉啊真的長得太帥了」看著對方有些緊張，河成云笑了起來，雙手撐在背後地上打趣道  
  
「⋯⋯⋯」邕聖祐尷尬了一下，面對河成云突如其來的調笑，他不知道該對這位前輩做怎樣的反應。  
  
「把臉側一下」河成云端出前輩的架子，發出了指令。  
  
「⋯這樣？⋯」邕聖祐將臉側向一邊。  
  
「沒錯呢，畫報啊、畫報」河成云笑著拍了拍大腿指著邕聖祐叫道。  
  
至此，邕聖祐終於知道眼前的前輩正在拿著他玩呢，他看著愉快的河成云，覺得自己的情緒也提升了起來，他再接再勵地用了個油膩的表情對著河成云wink了一下。  
  
「⋯你再眨次眼，我就要打你了」舉起手的河成云他那副又被噁心到又覺得搞笑的表情，逗樂了邕聖祐。他笑了一下開口道。  
  
「河成云前輩，我叫邕聖祐，不是叫孔聖祐喔，95年生的，前輩可以對我隨意點」  
  
  
「我知道，我是94年的，你可以直接叫我哥」河成云晃了晃自己伸直的腿說道。  
  
「是，我知道了，成云哥」邕聖祐誇張的鞠了個90度的躬，但河成云覺得這次的搞笑誇張的恰到好處。  
  
  
盧太鉉回來時，正巧看到邕聖祐直起身回去練習的畫面，他ㄧ咕嚕坐下時看了眼邕聖祐練習的背影。  
  
「大發，我才去個廁所，你就交到新朋友啦」盧太鉉道  
  
「認識一下啊，看看弟弟們多可愛啊」河成云瞟了一眼盧太鉉鬥嘴道。  
  
看著眼前超過180的弟弟，盧太鉉想著這哥們出了團轉性了啊。  
  
  
對於邕聖祐記舞的困難，河成云從來沒有主動提及要幫忙的話，他知道在這裡的每個人都有他的自尊心，跟看著別人做的好自己卻怎麼都不行時的焦慮。  
  
學習教導，雖說是幫忙美意，但在這種競爭的場合，無形中也是放大了其中一方的優越跟另一方自卑。  
  
真的不行要說出口，還行的話那就自己努力看看。河云曾經是這樣走過來的。  
  
練舞的事，邕聖祐也一次都沒來找過他，但閒暇時這個弟弟卻願意來自己旁邊瞎晃說說笑話，看著每次都在努力搞笑卻時不時冷場的他，河成云總是拿著no jam逗他，看他崩潰的樣子河成云真的覺得既逗趣又搞笑。  
  
  
拍攝主題曲評價影片的那天，河成云雙手搭在這個明明長得帥卻硬要搞笑的弟弟肩上，他對著他的耳朵大喊  
  
「走吧！」  
  
「走吧！」邕聖祐一手摀住耳朵一手高舉的回道  
  
  
路旁經過的練習生好笑的看著他們兩個，而後頭的盧太鉉則在思考他是要假裝不認識還是要把手搭上前面這輛幼稚的小火車。  
  
——————————————————————  
  
真是一對活寶。河成云看著眼前的兩個高個在心裡吐嘲道。

 

一個喜歡搞笑，一個笑點低，兩個配一起剛剛好。

 

經過主題曲的評價後，原A班的人全數生還展現了他們的實力。除此之外，也來了幾個其他等級的黑馬練習生。其中之一，就是眼前有著粉色頭髮的MMO練習生姜丹尼爾。

一開始的時候河成云對姜丹尼爾並不熟識，比起他，河成云更認識他們MMO那位脾氣非常好的大哥。

河成云不知道是公司風格還是怎樣，MMO的練習生們感覺一個比一個活潑，姜丹尼就是個很好的例子。

進來A班沒幾日，就已經可以這邊聊聊那邊晃晃，而其中邕聖祐更是跟他一拍即合。

本來邕聖祐就會時不時的來跟河成云打鬧一下，現在帶著個合拍的姜丹尼爾，一來二去的，一群人都玩鬧到了一塊去。河成云自己本來就有人來瘋的那面，以前只有邕聖祐時，迫於盧太鉉偶爾不屑的眼光，並沒有太展現出來，但現在突然加上個像小學生的姜丹尼爾，那股愛玩勁全跑出來了。

 

姜丹尼爾似乎也覺得他是個很有趣的哥哥，尤其在吐槽邕聖祐的這個部分總能令他笑到倒地。慢慢的，河成云倒是感覺到，姜丹尼爾比起邕聖祐，更喜歡黏在自己身旁。 

 

河成云其實是個對於身體接觸挺大而化之的人。以前在團裡就是在哪兒懶了，就往哪兒坐的成員倒去。哪裡沒位子了，那就摟摟其他人的肩擠得更近一點，相當的自然與隨意。

 

而看來姜丹尼爾跟他一樣，是個對身體接觸相當沒負擔的人，勾肩搭背做起來是相當的順手與自然。

 

「成云？」盧太鉉進到練習室後，疑惑的詢問了一聲

 

「太鉉哥，成云哥在這裡。」邕聖祐轉頭對著盧太鉉說道。

 

兩個門神一樣的人一左一右的移開，河成云出現在了後頭。

 

「哇，真不知道你哪來勇氣站在這」盧太鉉嘖嘖出聲。

河成云聽見了來到他身後搭著他肩的姜丹尼爾吃吃的笑聲，他轉頭瞪了他一眼，傳達了一下自己是哥哥的憤怒。

 

「看看能不能跟長得高的人待一起久了還能繼續  
長高啊，之前沒長高一定是和你待一起太久了」

 

河成云絕對是個會互相傷害的人。認證。

 

盧太鉉一臉不可置信的誇張表情，臉上滿滿的皆是這孩子該不會是瘋了吧的表情。

——————————————————————

在這個圈子久了，每個人都會有自己的眼光，就像導師們心中默默的有自己認為能成功的練習生但不能說，練習生的心中也會有他們自己的pick，更遑論是已經出道過的河成云。

 

在他的心中，扣掉了自己與盧太鉉，他認為一定會出道的練習生有李大輝、邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾。是那種儘管這次的選秀沒有選到他們，河成云也認為未來一定能出道的那類人。

實力固然重要，但在偶像這條路上，眼緣更重要，只要你能吸引住人的目光，那你就贏了別人大半。

 

而這些人，就是那樣的，不管他們做什麼，人們的目光總是會無意識的集中在他們的身上，這可不是河成云自己的感覺而已，他看了看周圍因為丹邕二人的打鬧而引起笑聲的練習生們，他想這也是實力的一種啊。

 

但想歸想，藝人跟練習生還是有很大的差距。

河成云在心裡搖了搖頭，還是孩子啊的這個想法再度冒上了心頭。

看著眼前明明在舞台、在練習室都能意氣風發，帥氣又自信的跳著舞表演的兩個男人，在人群中僵直的抓著袋子呆站時，河成云嘆了一口氣。

 

說實在的，河成云很能理解他們為何如此，因為這些都是他經歷過的。

 

他們現在面對的是大眾，不是什麼粉絲見面會。

 

第一個令人害怕的想法就是，他們認得我嗎？

他們知道我是誰嗎？會不會是其他人的粉絲？我說了話後，他們會興奮嗎？還是厭惡？遞了東西出去後會被接受、拒絕還是被甩開，被甩開後我該怎麼辦？還是原本沒有不喜歡我的人們，聽了我說話後討厭我了怎麼辦？

 

那麼多令人懼怕的猜測會隨著第一個想法接踵而至，它帶來了不安，帶來了不自信，也讓他們遲遲邁不開腳步。

 

不是說河成云不怕，他也怕，只是他遇過更糟的，在異國地方唱著異國的歌宣傳自己，他可以打包票那時在場的人認識他們的人都不用五根手指就能數完。

現在已經夠好了，甚至他眼尖的發現幾個他hotshot時期的粉絲也有來。足夠了。

 

「丹尼爾」他走上前碰了碰姜丹尼爾的手肘，在嘈雜的人聲中向他喊道。

姜丹尼爾一轉過身，簡直看到救星，他一手拉過河成云然後勾住了他的手肘緊黏在他旁邊。

 

“天啊，這比黏皮糖還黏”河成云想。

 

「成云哥」一旁的邕聖祐也給了他一張苦瓜臉。

 

河成云有所謂的偶像模式，平常不會特別鋒芒畢露的他，只有在這個時候，會把他所有的自信都搬出來，他是個藝人，他會侃侃而談，表現的有趣帥氣又大方。

面對著大眾，河成云解釋著他們手裡拿著的袋子到底裝了什麼，看著大家漸漸被他的話吸引聆聽，他感到滿意，至少留住了他們的目光，余光中，他瞄到了右手邊的邕聖祐正在慢慢後退。

 

那種想要退後不要擋人的想法可不行，河成云用手攬了攬有些尷尬的邕聖祐的腰，將他帶了回來。

 

當他說完後，他在hotshot的粉絲第一個伸手要了他的袋子，他開心的遞了出去。

 

右耳旁傳來一聲女孩子的聲音，她用著敬語叫著邕聖祐的名字，請他給她一個袋子。

 

當河成云轉過頭時，正巧看見邕聖祐一臉溫柔深情的給出袋子，帥是很帥但他還是不由自主的起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。

 

左手邊姜丹尼爾依舊緊勾著河成云的手肘游移不定，平常自然熟的釜山男人今天一點都不男子漢，河成云被他勾得想轉個身都艱難，手肘彷彿套著個大鐵塊。

 

終於，在原來他的粉絲旁一個矮小的女生叫了丹尼爾的名字時他解脫了，丹尼爾露出了一個高興的笑容送出了他第一個袋子。

 

之後便響起了此起彼落的喊聲，雖然事情本來就是這樣，當有人開始了就會漸漸熱絡起來，但河成云還是覺得狗狗美果然不是蓋的。

 

他們三人的袋子迅速的給光了，三個人像傻瓜般勾著手走回集合點時，碰見了早先跟河成云分開的盧太鉉。

 

「太鉉哥！」姜丹尼爾喊道。

「我們給光了啦！」邕聖祐略帶機車的表情擺了擺空蕩蕩的手說

 

「我也是啊！」盧太鉉也用同樣幼稚的表情回應道

「成云哥的給超快的！」姜丹尼爾急急地報告道

「好歹我也是出過道的哥好嗎？有一定的粉絲基數很正常」河成云好笑的反駁道，他想他也只有在這個時候能覺得自己比隔壁這兩位高個子高大不少，就氣勢這方面。

 

「也是啦，我還碰到兩個男粉呢！」盧太鉉閒閒的說道。

河成云咬牙切齒的想，總有一天他一定要殺了眼前這哥。

「輸了呢！」姜丹尼爾道

「沒錯，輸了呢！」邕聖祐附和道

——————————————————————

 

隨著節目的進行，練習生的人氣逐漸上漲，河成云的名次卻還是不上不下，說不焦慮是騙人的，對於他來說，接下來的每一次評比都要能更好的展現自己，才有生存的機會。

 

在再一次合宿前，比賽疑似不公的新聞躍上了版面。河成云滑了滑手機，看了一下大致的新聞。

 

姜丹尼爾徹底把自己搞砸了鍋。

 

“所以說社交軟件是萬惡的根源”河成云心裡想到。

他已經數不清從他朋友的口中聽聞過多少次這樣的事了。

 

他倒也猜測的到，正要成為偶像的人有多麽在乎他們的粉絲，又有多麽想跟他們再多點互動，尤其他們都是靠著投票才能產生的偶像。

 

合宿再度開始，河成云在走廊上碰到了尹智聖，他詢問了姜丹尼爾的情況。看著眼前這位MMO的大哥都快操碎了心，似乎就要一夜白了頭的感覺，河成云真的覺得這哥實在太好了，儘管在這麼壓力大又競爭的情況下。依舊如此照顧著同公司的弟弟。

 

尹智聖說姜丹尼爾已經被他們公司嚴厲的懲罰了

「手機都被拿走了！」

「早該拿了！而且現在的他還會謝謝你呢！」河成云磨磨牙說道

尹智聖看著眼前這個一向有話直說的弟弟，明明就是不同公司的，但這副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子，不夠親的哥哥還真做不出這個樣子。

 

姜丹尼爾消失了兩天，正確的來說也不算消失，河成云知道他有來參加合宿，但就是見不著人，雖然也不是只有他這樣，其他身陷問題的練習生也是如此。

 

河成云沒有特地去找，因為光是穩定心神準備下一次的小組比賽就讓他精力耗盡，他現在也不是能夠擔心別人的狀態。

 

河成云有個習慣，那就是他總是練舞練得特別晚，他是個相信努力會有結果的人。所以他總是全力以赴，做好每個練習，每個舞台，不管鏡頭有沒有照向他。

練習生幾乎是沒有睡眠的，而每個黑暗的角落都似乎有那麽個無名又勤奮的練習生在練習。河成云遍尋著練習的場所時，正巧找著了姜丹尼爾。

 

姜丹尼爾戴著帽子靠在黑暗的牆邊，河成云走近時，姜丹尼爾微微抬起頭看了他一眼。

 

連一絲光線都沒有的牆角實在太暗，河成云完全看不清姜丹尼爾的表情。

不知道他有沒有哭，河成云胡思亂想著。

 

兩個人就這麼沈默的坐了一下，河成云突然開口道

 

「沒錯！做錯了呢！」

 

姜丹尼爾一動不動，彷彿完全沒聽到這句話。又默默地坐了一會，河成云起身拍了拍褲子準備回去睡了。

正當他邁開腳步時，姜丹尼爾拉住了他的手，然後抬起了頭看向他，河成云依舊看不清眼前的人到底是怎麼樣的一個表情。

 

「成云哥⋯我可能會⋯⋯會下車⋯⋯我該怎麼辦？⋯⋯」姜丹尼爾低沈的聲音緩慢又顫抖的傳來。

 

河成云低頭看了看眼前全身都裹在黑暗中的男人，他伸出手壓下了他的帽子，然後說

 

「還沒呢，拼死的活下去啊。」

 

——————————————————————

 

危機就是轉機，就像姜丹尼爾被懲罰進入打開吧的組別後創造了摸大腿舞，又或像他被一組又一組的組別放棄但最後排名卻回升的奇蹟一樣。

 

他們碰到了危機也拿到了轉機。

 

 

 

河成云待在wanna one的宿舍，難得悠閒地拿了一瓶啤酒轉開了電視，電視正巧重播了這週的master key。他看著電視上跑出了邕大衛跟wanna one的c位的字樣，意識到原來他們的成員出演了這集。

 

 

河成云全程大笑外加津津有味的看完了一個片段，然後關上了電視，在將啤酒罐扔到垃圾桶後，他伸了伸懶腰後說道

 

 

「我也好想上master key啊！」

 

 

 


	2. 破殼而出

02.破殼而出  
  
  
出過道的團體成員重新回到練習生的身分參加選秀，這個選擇，不管對個人或是團體都是困難的決定。  
  
  
有很多事需要考量，也有很多事需要爭取與退讓。  
  
  
當盧太鉉在練習室向難得全聚在一起的成員們提出這件事時，那空氣中突然沈重壓抑的氛圍，是連當事人的河成云都不敢喘口大氣的。  
  
  
兩個哥哥臉色不明地沈默著沒有說話，而兩個弟弟則有些堂皇地看著不說話的哥哥們的臉色。  
  
河成云不是沒想過，他們可能會提出要一起參加的想法，但如果說真心話，河成云真心不希望他們那還有些孩子心性的忙內一起跟著，如果必要，他會主動阻止他。  
  
  
雖然他看著像似忙內，但他依舊是他們真正忙內的哥哥  
  
這條路有多難走，河成云簡直完全不敢想像。  
  
  
河成云能感覺到一旁的盧太鉉跟自己一樣，非常的緊張，因為他正在時不時地咬著自己的下嘴唇。  
  
  
「好吧，我覺得這是個可行的主意，不管結果如何，增加曝光度對於我們團體都只能說利大於弊。」沈默了一陣的文奎哥最終對他們倆開了口。  
  
金文奎對於河成云來說是個太過了解的人，他們兩人甚至比團裡的所有人都還親，既是摯友也是夥伴，所以他知道這段話的背後有多少他文奎哥的堅持與思量。  
  
  
一向待人溫柔的隊長這時站了起來，他走了過來抓住了河成云與盧太鉉的手臂，然後難得嚴肅地開口道  
  
  
「會很辛苦的，做得到嗎？」  
  
  
「做的到的」  
  
「做的到的」  
  
  
河成云與盧太鉉一前一後的開了口，而他們的隊長只是勉強的笑了笑後伸手揉了揉他們的脖子。  
  
「其他人就先暫時進行各自的計畫」他們的隊長掃了一眼還想說話的忙內然後開口道。  
  
被堵了話的忙內看著也對他搖了一下頭的金文奎後便悶悶地不說話了。  
  
「哥哥，加油啊！」尹山對著他們沈穩的說道  
  
  
河成云看著悶悶不樂的忙內想。他們很多事沒解決，但也很多事解決了。  
  
  
光是他們一個團兩個成員參賽就有這麼複雜的情形了。河成云難以想像，黃旼炫所在的nu’est決定幾乎要以全員參賽時，是怎樣的一個修羅場了。  
  
  
就不要講他們在參賽前，還被新聞媒體大幅報導，焦點關注了。  
  
  
幾乎每一個練習生在節目的訪問中，都說過覺得nu’est的哥哥們會做得很好。這是一個怎樣的壓力與負擔。但能怎麼樣呢？出過道的他們就是比其他練習生們多背負了他們所屬團體的壓力。  
  
他們在比賽中既是個人又不是個人，既不是團體又是團體。  
  
  
所有人都知道被選上了，那會是成為一個限定的團體。而比起其他練習生出道的歡喜，他們可能到最後都還要經歷一個分裂的痛苦。  
  
河成云知道。盧太鉉知道。nu’est的成員也知道。  
  
  
  
最終結果對於河成云來說很棒了，雖然盧太鉉最後並沒有被選上，但河成云想，對於nu’est的黃旼炫來說，這結果可謂是最糟的了。  
  
  
——————————————————————  
  
相較於其他wanna one的成員來說，河成云跟黃旼炫在經歷與年紀上可謂是最為相似的兩個人，照理來說應該是可以相處的不錯，但可惜的是，他們之間有太多尷尬的事卡在其中，導致關係總有些不上不下。  
  
  
首先是他們之前出道的前後輩關係，再來還有年紀輩份，最後再加上出道時那些亂七八糟的關於呼聲高的nu’est成員卻沒入選的評論。不巧這些惡評的主角中剛好有他河成云，而身為另一邊主角的成員裡剛好有黃旼炫。  
  
  
一來一往間，好像註定要搞的他們很尷尬。  
  
但事實是，那些黑評沒怎麼讓河成云放在心上，而他跟黃旼炫也早早整理好輩份間的叫法，所以河成云舉起雙手發誓，他本人對黃旼炫是一點也不尷尬，  
  
  
河成云總是想黃旼炫那種溫柔紳士的感覺，到底是他本來個性就是如此還是setting的。在produce時他就是待人和善彬彬有禮的樣子，而成為  
Wanna one之後，也是對哥哥謙恭對弟弟不留餘力照顧。  
  
  
“但一點私人的樣貌都看不見啊”河成云偷瞄了眼黃旼炫想。  
  
  
就像姜丹尼爾總是喊著旼炫哥他太完美了人太好了，但當他們兩個人單獨待一起時，又尷尬的說不了話。  
  
  
已經在宿舍住了兩天，黃旼炫既不會跟大家開玩笑，也不會抱怨別人，只是安安靜靜的待在自己的房間裡，看起來就像是跟他們保持著完全bussiness的關係。  
  
  
  
  
  
「旼炫啊」難得的，河成云在客廳裡發現了正在闔目休息的黃旼炫。  
  
「是，哥，什麼事？」黃旼炫張開了眼從靠著沙發的姿勢坐正了起來。  
  
「很累嗎？」  
  
「沒有。還好」黃旼炫看了一眼他的眼色後趕緊說道。  
  
「欸，說謊」河成云邊說邊坐在了他旁邊的沙發上。  
  
「⋯⋯⋯」  
  
“堂皇了，堂皇了”河成云看著隔壁作立不安的人心裡偷笑道。  
  
「哥我啊一點也不覺得自己對不起誰！」河成云邊說邊拆開了桌上一包貌似是姜丹尼爾的軟糖。  
  
「雖然盧太鉉那小子總說不知道為什麼選了我」  
  
「但我最後一個入選時，他哭了」他嚼著軟糖說  
  
「大哭的樣子，被全國放送」  
  
河成云看了黃旼炫一眼，旁邊男人只是默默不語  
  
「我沒有對不起任何人。沒有對不起太炫，也沒有對不起我原本的成員跟粉絲，當然也沒有對不起你、鐘鉉、東昊跟旼起」

  
這些事跟名字就像他們之前的尷尬地雷，誰都不願意去碰一碰，但河成云有時就是手很癢，想去摸一摸那些不能碰的開關。  
  
河成云吃完了那一小袋的軟糖，他舔了舔手指，站了起來準備回房間，黃旼炫拉住了他的手，看著他說道  
  
「成云哥沒有對不起誰」  
  
「當然啦，是實力實力，哥的實力你還不懂嗎？」裝著有些輕藐表情，河成云看向了黃旼炫，但才沒看多久，他便笑了出來。  
  
黃旼炫也笑了出來，他放開了手稱讚道

「哥真帥氣！」  
  
「知道。」彷彿是一件顯而易見無需再提的事，河成云頭也沒回的甩下了這句話後便回了房間。  
  
—————————————————————  
  
自那天以後，黃旼炫漸漸會開始找河成云聊聊天，與其他成員也慢慢開始有了熱絡的互動。  
  
他們的確很合，他們相似的經歷常常能讓他們聊一些真摯的話題，交換彼此的想法，他們雖然個性大相徑庭，但很互補，相處的很愉快。  
  
  
「太厲害太厲害了，河成云你」尹智聖拍著手走了過來。  
  
「什麼啊，哥」河成云抱著抱枕攤在沙發上懶散的說道  
  
「剛剛啊，旼炫這孩子竟然嘮叨我叫我拉麵的碗記得收。」  
  
「哈，這怎麼關我的事了？」河成云嗆笑出聲  
  
「這孩子越來越會嘮叨了」尹智聖感嘆地說了一句，然後亦有所指的看了他一眼。  
  
「所以說使眼色的時候趕快整理不就好了，像我一樣。」河成云偷笑著道  
  
  
尹智聖給了他一個不屑的眼光，然後收起了玩笑的表情看著河成云說  
  
「成云啊，謝謝你啊」  
  
「你跟旼炫兩個人是已經出道過的成員，常常有很多事需要經歷過的你們來協助，本來還想說你們彼此尷尬的話該怎麼辦。」  
  
「但你們好好解決了，真是感謝呢」

突如其來的感謝，讓河成云有些無措跟害羞，他感覺到他的耳朵開始發燙。

  
「什麼啊，我什麼都沒做啊」  
  
看著眼前耳朵都紅了還假裝沒事的河成云，尹智聖笑著打了他一下後道  
  
「哎呦，還嘴硬，真可愛！」  
  
——————————————————————  
雖然也有些調皮愛開他玩笑的時刻，但看著被自己脫在客廳，但現在已被掛在衣架上的大衣。河成云有些嫉妒的想原來真的有這種男人啊，那些溫柔跟照顧都是來真的啊。  
  
  
但嫉妒歸嫉妒，跟黃炫炫住同一間房真是太好了。河成云咬著牙刷在心裡偷樂道。  
  
「成云哥！你是用了紫色的牙刷嗎？」走進浴室的黃旼炫一臉驚恐的望向他。  
  
「啊？對啊紫色的不是我的牙刷嗎？」河成云疑惑的從嘴裡拿出牙刷來。  
  
「那支是我在用的⋯」黃旼炫無語的說  
  
「你幹嘛用我牙刷啊！髒死了！」河成云尖叫著說道  
  
「哥你才是，那支頭是紫色身體是白色的才是你的啊！」黃旼炫指著洗手台另一支牙刷跟著叫道。  
  
  
河成云低頭看了看台上的牙刷，無語。  
  
「哥你用了幾天了⋯」  
  
「三天⋯⋯⋯」  
  
「啊啊啊啊！」黃旼炫崩潰的叫道  
  
「扔掉！扔掉！」河成云暴怒的扔掉了手中的牙刷，看著牙刷消失在了垃圾桶，他突然無語的想笑。  
  
河成云笑了出來，他看了眼身旁的黃旼炫，對方也正因為太荒唐了而笑出了聲。  
  
在充滿浴室的哈哈笑聲中，河成云怎麼也想不到有一天他會跟黃旼炫成為共用ㄧ支牙刷的關係。  
  
  
  



	3. 雛鳥情節

03.雛鳥情節

對於河成云來說，裴珍映與賴冠霖兩個人給他的感覺是很相似的，倒不是說他們倆個性很像，只是說在他的心中，他們的定位很雷同。

如果說黃旼炫像是他的同儕，而姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐是他調皮的弟弟，那麽裴珍映與賴冠霖就是他的兒子了。

 

巧的是，他也是在差不多的時間認識了他們倆個。

 

當河成云被李大輝選進了所謂的「復仇者聯盟組」時，裡面的大半成員他都是不熟悉的，只模模糊糊地知道有些人似乎關注度很高。

不過畢竟也一起在A班待了一些時日，河成云是了解李大輝的，這個精明的弟弟，他所做的選擇，絕對是經過深思熟慮，並且早畫好一個偉大的藍圖的，他是一點也不擔心。

 

在男子漢1組開始練習時，河成云才真正的對裴珍映有了印象。在這之前，他完全不知道這個練習生擅長的是什麼，是vocal擔當、dance擔當、還是rap擔當，他是一點概念都沒有。

而這個孩子甚至還非常的少言寡語加認生，在組別剛剛開始時，河成云基本上只看到過他跟李大輝講過話而已，而在其他組員出聲時，他通常也只是默默地待在一旁，聆聽著不做意見。

 

但就是這樣的一個孩子，有著一張所有人都羨慕的小臉與如漫畫般走出來的長相。如果不總是帶著帽子低著頭的話。

 

「重來，重來！」河成云在鏡子前面喊著。

在練習時他總是認真嚴謹的，而他身為這組的leader，更是有責任要好好地帶領他們獲得勝利。

「動線要記好，到位後注意不要被其他人擋住自己，記得看鏡子！」河成云邊說著邊不著痕跡的看了眼站在後排的裴珍映。

 

果不其然，這個年輕的弟弟在聽到這句話後，身體變的僵硬了，他壓低了帽簷，將自己的視線更加投向了地面。

 

相較於其他大部分的人，裴珍映的跳舞與唱歌實力都不算特別的突出，練習時總跟不上拍子，他自己似乎也知道這個事實，因此在大家面前他總是不自信的低著頭。但比起真正的在唱歌跳舞上的實力不足，河成云認為這才是他最糟糕的問題。

 

可惜的是儘管知道這個問題，河成云也無法輕易就這樣當面斥責他，因為他知道這樣害羞不自信的孩子，在大家的面前被罵後，只會越來越沒自信，越來越鑽牛角尖，會一蹶不振的。所以他只能透過這種含糊的方式提醒他，把頭抬起來多看點鏡子。

 

「重來！」

「再重來！」

「重來⋯⋯」

 

只能說效果不彰。

 

隨著練習的氣氛越來越低迷。感受到大家壓力的河成云終於按耐不住了。

 

「呀，裴珍映，你是要讓我發火嗎？」

一瞬間，練習室的空氣忽然凝結了，所有人都僵住身體，看著這個最年長的哥哥的眼色。

裴珍映站在後排一句話也沒吭聲，等待著眼前這個哥哥對自己的批評。

 

「你⋯⋯臉完全消失在這世界上了，你知道嗎？」河成云繃著臉說。

「什麼啊？⋯」李大輝無語的聽著這個像是批評又像是稱讚的指責，有點想笑。

「別笑，看不出來哥我很認真嚴肅嗎？自己來這裡看看，從這邊看過去，珍映的身體上根本只有一個帽子飄過來飄過去的，呀帽子是你的正體嗎？」

那邊的金Samuel 已經有點因這不像話的話而笑出來，只是堪堪的忍住了笑聲。

「還是炫耀？就是炫耀沒錯吧！裴珍映，哥我以前在我們團裡臉也是最小的好嗎？」河成云不管不顧的繼續說道。

「別說了⋯因為哥我的心好痛，太可憐了⋯」在一旁，李大輝突然捂著自己的心臟假裝拭淚道。

 

「不就是臉小嗎？我現在就去帶帽子！」說完這句，河成云裝作憤然的轉過身就要去尋自己的帽子，不過都還沒動作就被身旁的朴志訓拉住了手邊笑邊拍著背安撫。

 

一旁的組員早就因為這突如其來的情境劇笑得東倒西歪，連本來以為要被罵了的裴珍映都笑了出來。

 

「小心點，給我把頭抬高一點。」被朴志訓搭著肩，河成云瞪了一眼裴珍映後警告道。

 

「是，知道了，哥」裴珍映強壓下嘴角的笑容乖巧的回道。

 

 

 

「珍映啊，應該要這樣、這樣。」河成云邊說邊做了一個wave的動作。

 

裴珍映看著哥哥的示範，學習著做了一個，覺得不滿意，又做了一個，然後再一個⋯⋯

 

「沒錯，沒錯，就是這樣！」河成云在旁邊激動得鼓著掌說道。

 

有時團體練習休息時，看著獨自在做自主訓練的裴珍映，河成云會主動的提點他一些跳舞的技巧。而裴珍映似乎也挺信賴他這個哥哥，總是努力依照他給的建議改進自己的問題，隨著時間，裴珍映的跳舞實力以肉眼可見的速度在進步著。

 

畢竟，每天都在認真練習著，怎麼可能不成長呢？

 

看著因為自己的稱讚，而有些害羞低下頭微笑的裴珍映。河成云想，改不掉呢。

 

「珍映，你表情！」河成云抱著臂對著裴珍映說道

「表情也要練習啊」

「跳舞是實力，唱歌是實力，長的好也是實力。」

「你練習了唱歌練習了跳舞，為什麼表情卻不練習？」

河成云看向面前練習室的鏡子，他在鏡中和同樣看著他倆的裴珍映對到了眼。河成云帶著真心羨慕道。

 

「長的真好。」

 

帥氣的孩子不知道自己的長處真是太可惜了。河成云想。

 

—————————————————————

除了都比較沈默外，河成云還真找不太到賴冠霖跟裴珍映相似的地方。對他來說，賴冠霖就像是裴珍映的反面，是個對自己有自信的孩子。

不是那種我能做到最強的自信，而是那種對於我能做到的能做好的自信。因此他才能在初次評比時跳基礎舞蹈，還做得非常乾淨利落。

 

不過雖說都是沈默的孩子，但裴珍映大底是因為個性使然，而賴冠霖更多的是因為語言的關係。

 

會早早認識賴冠霖是個意外，只是因為他們共用著同一個練習室。他是男子漢1組的成員，而他是男子漢2組的成員。

雖然是競爭的隊伍，但在練習時，兩組的練習生是不可能在同個空間還老死不相往來的，時不時的他們也會三三兩兩的聚在一起聊天。於是河成云就注意到了這個總是一個人趴在一邊抄寫東西的賴冠霖。

 

語言真的是個很大的問題。你說不了話就沒法溝通、沒法認識人，你想要接受幫助，卻連求救都不行。在這種競爭的環境下，對於一個尚未精通韓語的外國練習生來說實在是太艱難了。

 

河成云一開始的本意也不是要特別親近這個外國來的練習生。他其實就只是個好奇寶寶，在經過賴冠霖身旁時，想看看他平常認真讀寫的東西。

 

說出來可能沒人相信，對於中文，河成云還有些基礎，之前為了發展，公司曾給他們的團體上過中文課，而他可是曾唱過一整首都是中文的曲子的人。

 

他悄悄地蹲到了趴在地上的賴冠霖身旁，伸手指了指書上的一個單字。

 

「餐廳」河成云說出印象中的語言。

「喔喔喔喔喔」賴冠霖突然驚訝的叫出了聲。

「中文⋯知道？」賴冠霖帶著驚喜磕磕巴巴地問道。

「一點」河成云回到，也不知道自己的腔調到底對不對。

「我是賴冠霖，成云⋯哥⋯⋯可以叫嗎？」帶著一點小心翼翼賴冠霖坐正了起來問道。河成云看著眼前有些緊張的男孩笑了起來，他拍了拍他的手臂說

「恩，那我是哥哥，就不說敬語了。」

「是」像是鬆了一口氣，賴冠霖露出了一點小小的笑容然後恭恭敬敬的回道。

 

不同語言的交流，真的是件很奇妙的事，隨著時不時的你問我韓語，我問你中文，一晃眼間，他的中文詞彙量大增，而賴冠霖的韓語正式到達了正常交流都無礙的地步。

 

語言天才啊，看起來一點都不像只學7個月韓語的人。河成云聽著賴冠霖用韓語跟他介紹珍珠奶茶時想。

 

比起其他組裡的哥哥，對於賴冠霖的實力，河成云其實是沒怎麼幫上忙的，他做的最多的頂多就是時不時地瞎晃到他身旁跟他開開玩笑，但比起其他人，賴冠霖就是與他更親近些。

 

也因為親近，河成云看見了在賴冠霖的沈默下，那些被語言拘束住的屬於十幾歲孩子的調皮與愛鬧，和那些被穩重外表下所隱藏的撒嬌。

就像在外出活動時，他總緊跟著他，或是一起聽PD的話時，總站在他後方一樣。

賴冠霖的撒嬌是不易察覺且小心翼翼的。

 

也許是因為公司給的定位，也許也是因為懼怕輩份禮節上的失誤，賴冠霖在表現上，不能是個隨意撒嬌的弟弟，只能是個恭順有禮的弟弟。

 

真是又乖又可愛。河成云邊這麼想，邊懶散地將站著的重心倒向身後的賴冠霖身上。而在身後的弟弟終於將彆扭的搭著他肩的手改為鬆鬆摟著他時，河成云在心裡偷笑著。

 

很有趣，同樣是勾肩搭背摟摟抱抱，姜丹尼的親近就會讓河成云覺得他是向自己撒嬌，而賴冠霖的親近，會讓河成云有種他在給予自己依靠的錯覺。

 

記得那天剛進到練習室後，河成云就看見了被PD聚到一起的大家，他看著這個因為自己的身高，而乖順的給沒位子的人讓出最近位置的年輕弟弟，他腳步沒停地就走了過去。

 

河成云一屁股坐在了賴冠霖的腿上。而他能感覺到賴冠霖被他嚇了一跳。

那邊的PD開始說明了起來。而原本被嚇著有些僵硬的賴冠霖也因為被轉移了注意力，在投入到說明中後漸漸放鬆了下來。

說明中途休息時，河成云轉頭對著賴冠霖打趣道

「哥，重嗎？」

「沒有，哥真是一點都不重」露出了一點牙齦，賴冠霖微微笑著說。

河成云笑著拍了拍他的大腿，覺得身後的孩子心情莫名地變得不錯。PD的說明再度開始，河成云轉過頭繼續認真聆聽，而有一支手則緩緩得放上了他的背。

 

真可愛。被萌到了的河成云這樣想。

 

—————————————————————

隨著比賽進程到後面，在待機室裡的河成云偶爾看到轉播中的裴珍映對著鏡頭眨眼或是賴冠霖唱著自作rap時，他會在心裡欣慰地想著做得好。

 

所以當河成云在下面，看著他們一個接一個走上台時，那心情真是難以言喻。

 

就像是他儘管滿身痛苦，但有一部分的他還在為了他們而自豪。

 

而當他坐到那最後一個位子時，他的腦子只是一片空白，他終於明瞭到了那句歌詞。

 

今晚的主人公是我啊我。

 

攝影機關機時，他仍是難掩高昂的情緒，他的心情無比激動，但顯然有人比他更為激動，他被旁邊的裴珍映ㄧ把拉進了懷裡，他看著這個平常羞於表達自己的內斂弟弟，將自己的頭埋進了他的肩膀。

 

裴珍映緊緊的抱住了他，又短又柔順的頭髮在他的脖子旁蹭來蹭去，他說

「哥，太好了，我們要出道了」

「好疼，好疼」河成云邊笑邊拍著這個弟弟的後背。他能感受到這個孩子是真心地為了他、為了他們而激動而高興。

 

有誰能不激動嗎？就河成云來說，他簡直快飛起來了。他的興奮到達了最高點，在這邊抱抱，那邊摟摟後，河成云在下一層碰見了賴冠霖。

 

他開心的衝了過去，本來只是想給他一個大大的擁抱，只是沒想到，這個高的驚人的忙內，力氣竟然大得可以輕而易舉的將他給抱了起來，他抱著他轉了一圈。

等河成云從賴冠霖身上下來時，兩個人都笑得像個傻子，看著這個穩重的弟弟難得露出符合年紀的表情後，河成云想

 

能出道真好。

 


	4. 離巢

04.離巢  
  
  
聽著這一片因尹智聖的話而此起彼落的好可愛，河成云覺得這些弟弟最近實在是⋯⋯  
  
  
河成云不知道他威嚴的哥哥形象是什麼時候崩塌的，只知道最近他那冰冷的瞪視好像越來越沒用了。  
  
  
經過了二十幾年的人生，河成云當然知道自己的身材很嬌小，他也很認命的接受了這個事實，甚至時不時的他還能拿這件事來自我diss，也不會太介意成員間的玩笑。  
  
介意就輸了。河成云是這樣想的。  
  
  
河成云認為就算自己嬌小，但其實還是個很性感的男子漢的，個子真算不了什麼。  
  
  
但最近，他的成員們似乎總拿身材逗著他玩呢⋯⋯  
  
  
一開始，河成云還沒發覺這件事。  
  
就拿有次他們一起去上了李洪基前輩的電台，河成云坐在姜丹尼爾的旁邊，因為只有一支麥克風的原因他們坐的挺近，但這沒什麼，因為他們的skinship本來就比較多，一點也不需介意。但慢慢的，因為回答問題他們倆越擠越近，而等到河成云發現時，姜丹尼爾那本來還輕輕搭在他肩上的手不知何時已經來到了他的腰旁。  
  
他突然尷尬地意識到，自己好像被有著60公分肩寬的姜丹尼爾圈抱在了懷裡。  
  
而這時，正巧輪到了他回答問題，藉機河成云往前直了直自己的身體，然後略帶尷尬地側過頭對著姜丹尼爾說道  
  
「抱歉」  
  
「什麼啊，有什麼好抱歉的」微笑著低下頭的姜丹尼爾是這樣對他回道的。對於姜丹尼爾當時的表情，河成云只能說還真是難以敘述。  
  
  
是很心空沒錯啦，但丹尼爾啊哥哥不是你嬌小的小不點啊。那時河成云又後怕又無語的想。  
  
  
當時河成云還只是覺得這是姜丹尼爾他自己一個奇怪的個人取向。  
  
但當後來在頒獎典禮上時，的確是有什麼變得奇怪了。  
  
  
一開始河成云被裴珍映緊緊扣到身旁時，他還在好笑著想這孩子是在表現自己還未成熟的男子氣概嗎？  
  
真是可愛。河成云偷笑著。  
  
  
但當左手邊的黃旼炫隨後也將他扣到他身旁時，他覺得好像不該笑了。  
  
河成云被夾在這兩個人的手臂間，左右的人都在出力扣著他，他一下向左一下向右，彷彿正被他們爭奪著。  
  
  
難道他是什麼戰利品嗎？他是哥啊！看著還幼稚地向對方使眼色的兩人，河成云真是又好氣又好笑的想。  
  
  
  
最後當他身處於一個凹洞時，河成云終於發現他已經被這群弟弟逗著玩了。  
  
那時黃旼炫推著他時，他還什麼概念都沒有地順著他走，因為黃旼炫很少會推著他，通常是有什麼特殊原因他才會這樣做。  
  
  
當到達定點往左看到姜丹尼爾時，河成云還很疑惑，但下一秒他轉過頭看回右邊的黃旼炫時，他立刻就知道發生了什麼事。  
  
  
兩個180的男人把他夾在中間呢。  
  
  
河成云簡直無語的想笑。  
  
  
厲害了黃旼炫，你之前是怎麼藏起這些頑皮勁的。河成云憤恨地想著，調過頭就想走。  
  
身後的兩個弟弟見狀馬上討好地將他拉了回來。而被又是摟肩又是拍背地安撫後，笑出來的河成云覺得原來哥哥這麼難做。  
  
  
  
自此之後，河成云就留了個心，他堅決不想再成為被逗弄的對象了。現在，凡是不需規定站位的拍照，河成云都會避開黃旼炫，如果可以再加上個姜丹尼爾。  
  
  
河成云看了看前面。  
  
  
很好，旼炫跟丹尼爾都在前面。河成云放下心想到。  
  
  
今天河成云在上台前，特地走得慢了一些好避開他這兩個弟弟，他落在了後方。在他前面，是賴冠霖，看見賴冠霖通常代表了隊伍的最末，而他很少走這麼後面。  
  
河成云邊往後看了看，邊想著自己身後還有誰。  
  
  
當邕聖祐出現在自己身後時，他有些不敢相信，他往前看了賴冠霖一眼，然後又往後看了邕聖祐一眼。他覺得連老天爺都逗他呢。  
  
  
不過沒關係，冠霖很乖巧，應該不會開什麼玩笑。河成云在心裡對自己說道。他裝作自然地對著他們的忙內說  
  
「哥，到前面去了」  
  
忙內對他笑了笑後便側過了身，帶著高興河成云小心翼翼地邁開了自己的腳步。但他都還沒走上那一步，就被一股力量給往後拉了過去。  
  
在河成云撞上身後那人的胸膛時，他都不敢相信那樣跩了他的人是邕聖祐。他印象中的邕聖祐好像從沒這麼強勢過。  
  
  
河成云堂皇地抬頭看向邕聖祐，對方的臉上正欠打著寫著被我發現了的幾個大字。他不可置信的又轉過了頭看向前方。

前面的賴冠霖早已ㄧ臉準備看好戲的臉，笑得是既溫柔又邪惡。

  
  
如今帶著那已被背叛過幾次的心靈，河成云終於繃不住了。他怒道  
  
  
「翅膀都長硬了是吧！都給我飛走別回來了！」  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 00.雛鳥-河成云  
> 01.羽翼未豐-姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐  
> 02.破殼而出-黃旼炫  
> 03.雛鳥情節-裴珍映，賴冠霖  
> 04.離巢-姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐，黃旼炫，裴珍映，賴冠霖


End file.
